


Of Friendship and Jealousy

by paintedbutton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, mostly schmoop though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbutton/pseuds/paintedbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas starts to show preference to Sam over Dean and Sam likes it. Dean begins to notice and is highly bothered or jealous. </p>
<p>It had to happen sometime. Hell, Dean was kind of surprised it hadn’t happened before. Once they got past all the prejudice between them of course his nerdy kid brother and the equally nerdy angel would get on just fine. And Dean was happy for them. No, really, he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friendship and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to deans-girl on tumblr, who prompted me for this. :)

It had to happen sometime. Hell, Dean was kind of surprised it _hadn’t_ happened before. Once they got past all the prejudice between them of course his nerdy kid brother and the equally nerdy angel would get on just fine. And Dean was happy for them. No, really, he was. God knows Sam had spent too much time thinking all angels were dicks not to deserve some time with the one that wasn’t. It was just … yeah. Dean watched silently as his brother and Castiel sat at the small motel room table talking animatedly about dead languages or biology or math equations for all he knew. Sam was actually laughing and Cas was doing that little half quirk of his mouth that was a smile for him. It was cute. Dean was sure they’d be really happy together given enough time. He just didn’t want to wait around for it. They both looked up at him surprised when he stood and was out the door with a mumbled “’m goin’ out” seconds later. Let them have drawn out conversations about alchemy or ancient cultures, he was going to get drunk … and laid, possibly.

 

 

It kept happening.

When they stopped for lunch two days later, Castiel fluttered into the booth (Dean thought they had talked about that, not popping into existence where someone could see and all; apparently not) and then proceeded to completely ignore Dean next to him in favor of explaining the solar system to Sam (Dean was guessing here). The only thing interesting about _Dean_ apparently was his fries.

“Hey,” he finally grumbled at the angel, “get your own.” Castiel briefly cocked his head at Dean with his big, stupid blue eyes staring right into him. He ignored Sam’s snort when he finally just shoved the plate towards Castiel. And, no, it _didn’t_ bother him that he was completely ignored in favor of Sam five seconds later.

 

 

When Castiel stayed for their next hunt, he opted for library duty with Sam. It didn’t really bother Dean much, except that it left him the third wheel and having to talk to the witness alone. Research had never been his thing, so it was good Sam and Cas had it covered. And he really liked that they’d become friends finally. That it left him without either his best friend or brother he’d just have to deal with.

Sam was alone when he came back to the motel room. Something about Cas getting called back upstairs after they’d found what they needed. It was an easy salt and burn kind of job, one of those that Dean had missed desperately when the apocalypse had still been on the table. Sadly enough, just finishing the job apparently wasn’t what they were going to do right now since Sam rounded on him the moment the door was closed.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked all understanding. Dean rolled his eyes.

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you aren’t jealous that Cas likes me better now?” It was teasing if he ever heard it, but the words also hit too close to home.

“Why the hell would I be _jealous_?”

Sam shook his head, “Dean if it’s about that I’m sure we can split differently next time.”

“It’s not. Are we gonna gank that ghost now or do you want to watch Sleepless in Seattle while we’re at it?” Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t about how he felt like he was being dropped in favor of his younger brother. It wasn’t about how Cas had been his for the longest time and now he suddenly wasn’t anymore. Denial, meet Dean Winchester.

 

 

It finally turned out to be too much for Dean to keep his mouth shut when Sam decided to take Cas to a bar.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Castiel looked between them in confusion after Dean’s exclamation.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” A really small, selfish part of Dean jubilated at the attention that he got. All the other parts were torn between embarrassment and laughing hysterically.

“I …” Sam sighed flopping his hair back with a mild version of the bitch face directed at Dean. He knew that one. It was the one that said ‘I know what you’re doing because I’m your brother but that doesn’t mean I’ll let it slide’.

“Castiel, can you give us a minute?”

“Of course.” A flutter of wings and the angel was gone. Sam turned to his brother, eyebrow raised.

“So you’re not jealous, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

“Very mature, Dean.” Dean didn’t answer. Hell, he knew he was being ridiculous. So Sam and Cas had become best friends, so what? He didn’t have any reason to be jealous of anything. Sam, of course, seemed to know most of the stuff that was going around Dean’s brain – living with someone for years will do that to you.

“So Cas likes spending time with me, it doesn’t change anything, you know that right? Just because he doesn’t give you all of his attention anymore doesn’t mean you don’t still have most of it.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Oh, you know, the usual: the lack of personal space, the staring, the wanting to look out for you … he doesn’t do that with me, y’know?”

“I –“

“So maybe you could get you head out of your ass, stop acting like the scorned girlfriend and actually kiss him, because if I have to endure you giving me death glares because I dare befriend your angel one more time I swear I will push you.” Dean gaped at his brother. Sam was grinning at him like he had hit the nail on the head perfectly and was waiting for Dean to catch on. When he stayed frozen, mouth agape, Sam sighed. “Look, Cas and I are friends, I like that – a lot actually. But he didn’t rebel against his family and lose everything for me, Dean. You should take the chance for once.”

“I, um … I’ll be back.”

 

 

Dean wasn’t really sure what he was doing. Taking chances with this kind of stuff had never really been his forte. But this was different, this was Cas and if Sam was right … well, maybe it would be worth it just this once. The call was made quickly and Castiel stood in front of him mere seconds later – as always just that inch too close, Dean noted.

“So, I talked to Sam.”

“Is everything between you alright? You seemed upset.”

“Yeah, about that …” Dean scratched the back of his neck. Damn, he was usually smoother than this. Maybe he didn’t need to be this time though. Mind made up he stepped forward, watching Cas’s eyes widen before he let his own slide closed and their lips meet. Castiel stood stock still in his hold for a moment, long enough for Dean to start panicking. Maybe Sam had been wrong, maybe this was what would ruin everything … But then the angel made a completely undignified noise, grabbing Dean’s jacket by the lapels and turning the kiss from innocent to sloppily hot in seconds. Dean couldn’t quite help the soft chuckle he kissed into Castiel’s mouth. This, unabated enthusiasm, he could work with. When they finally parted for air Castiel’s eyes blinked open in confused wonder.

“Dean,” he whispered, then, “I never thought you would …”

Dean smiled. “You can thank Sam for being a fucking good friend, okay? Later though.” He barely waited for Castiel’s nod before moving back in.

The room, when they made it there, was thankfully devoid of any Sam. It made Dean grin. His brother might’ve stolen his angel from him for a few weeks, but damn, he was still pretty awesome.


End file.
